


Till Death Do Us Part

by starbreads



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, hank mentioned, kara mentioned, wow im so sorry for all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbreads/pseuds/starbreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Alex realizes she's falling for Astra when she listens to her singing // im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

In all the time Alex Danvers has worked at the DEO, not once had she ever heard music playing throughout the base. In all the time Alex Danvers has been alive, not once has she heard such a lovely voice sing such a sad melody. It was a huge surprise, this song ringing out in the otherwise quiet place. Sure, there was the usual murmur of voices and the hum of machines, but this voice carried out above all of them.

Everyone immediately paused in what they were doing, heads cocked to the side as the unfamiliar tune rang out.

“Danvers, go find the source of that and make it stop.” Hank’s disembodied voice commanded over her earpiece.

“Yes sir.” Alex nodded and began walking towards the holding cells, having a pretty good idea of who it was. She had never heard Astra sing, but the voice was not one she would would forget soon enough.

It was the same voice that cried out in pain as General Lane injected kryptonite into her neck. Even as Alex wanted to do something, anything, to make it stop, to take the pain away, even as Alex held back Kara, the pain of fighting against her own instinct to protect Astra was stronger than the pain she felt against holding Kara back.

This time the voice cried out in a different kind of pain. As Alex got closer and closer to Astra’s cell, she recognized the tone to be one of loss and mourning, even if Alex couldn’t recognize the words.

She paused outside the door, one hand hovering above the panel to open the door, the other clenched tightly into a fist at her side. Astra’s voice rose, loud and clear into the base, still mournful but with a slight lit that suggested for hope and happiness.

“Danvers!” the voice of her boss startled Alex out of her reverie and her hand reflexively slammed down on the keypad, causing the door to open with a loud woosh.

Astra’s voice cut off mid sentence, turning wildly to face the door.

“It was Astra sir, don’t worry she’s still in confinement.” Alex reported back, knowing Hank would pester her until she did.

Astra’s face turned from one of surprise into one of confusion and worry as she took in Alex’s framed figure. “why are you crying, brave one?”

“crying?” Alex reached up to touch her face, pulling her fingers into eye view and noticing for the first time that there was in fact a tear caught on the edge of her finger tip. She hadn’t even realized that she had ever started crying.

She walked closer to the cell warily eyeing Astra, but the older woman didn’t look smug, instead Alex could see her own pain reflected in Astra’s face.

Alex unclenched her fist, flexing it once to get the uncomfortable feeling out of her hand, and then raised it slowly, placing it against the glass in front of her. Astra watched her carefully, eyes flicking between her face and her hand, and slowly, as if trying not to startle her, placed her hand opposite of Alex’s.

“why are you crying, brave one?” Astra repeated herself, her tone softer, more soothing than Alex would have ever thought the other woman would be capable of.

Alex looked down at their hands, touching but not quite, seemingly separated by a glass cage, but in reality it was more than that. Her eyes looked back to Astra.

“I’m not sure” Alex murmured, “what were you singing?”

“Its a lullaby we sing to children on krypton” Astra replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

“It sounds sad.”

“it is.” Astra made a noise akin to a chuckle, “it’s about losing everything if you don’t behave and go to sleep, but promising to make everything better when the sun comes up.”

Alex let out a strangled laugh. Astra gave her a brilliant smile in return. It was then that Alex knew what she had to do.

Astra had lost too much, fought for too long only to have everything that she worked for and loved, ripped away in the most painful way possible. Thats why Alex was crying, because even if she couldn’t understand kryptonese, she could understand the pain the other woman was singing about. It was the same pain that lived inside kara, her sister, and briefly she wondered if Astra had ever tucked Kara in at night and sang to her.

The hand that Alex had pressed against the wall curled once again into a fist. It pounded the glass, once, twice, three times before Alex leaned heavily against the glass and let out a shaky breath. Astra simply watched her, her hand still resting were Alex’s once was.

“I’m so sorry Astra.” Alex sobbed, “ I’m so, so sorry.”

Astra shook her head, “It’s not your fault, brave one.”

“I should have protected you, let Kara get to Lane, he shouldn’t have hurt you. I could’ve stopped it but I didn’t and he hurt you.”

There was a pause. Alex suddenly stood up, and Astra could see the determination in her eyes. “I’m going to get you out of there Astra, I promise.”

Astra smiled sadly but nodded. “I know you will, brave one. I know you’ll take the pain away.”

Alex walked towards the door, purposefully, her fingers already flying across her cell phone.

> Kara, I need your help. We need to get Astra out of here.

A soft whisper followed her out. Alex didn’t recognize the words, but the tone was clear. “me too” she whispered back, knowing the kryptonian could hear.

A few weeks later, when they put the pieces together and realized that Non’s forces were making their move, Alex stood atop a building, determination clear across her face.

Across from her stood Astra, a box in her hand, confusion written in the way she hesitated.

“Astra!” Alex called out, “give me the box.”

Astra took a step forward, wanting to hand over the box to the younger girl, but torn between her emotions and her duty. Hank made the decision for her.

When Alex pushed the sword through Astra’s chest shortly after, Astra closed her eyes, not in pain, but in relief knowing that she wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.

Alex laid her down on her back gently, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry Astra.”

Astra reached up and wiped the tears from Alex’s face, “don’t cry brave one, it’s okay.”

Alex tried to reign in her tears and managed to calm down enough to call Kara and tell her that something was wrong with her aunt.

A loud thud seconds later announced Kara’s arrival and Alex took a move to step back and let Kara see her aunt, but a strong hand gripped her arm before she could move.

“I love you Alex” said Astra in kryptonese, but just like the first time in the cell, Alex understood her.

“I love you too, Astra.”

Astra loosened her grip on the other woman, and as Alex took a step back, she quickly wiped away her tears.

Kara pushed past her, shooting her a look that obviously said ‘we’ll talk about it later’. There was no doubt in Alex’s mind that Kara had heard and understood what her aunt had just said. Kara leaned down to speak to her aunt and Alex turned away, giving them some privacy.

Later that night, as Alex lay in her bed trying to fall asleep, she hummed the song she’d heard Astra sing all those nights ago.

“I know you’ll take the pain away.”

Even now those words rang through her head, and even though it hurt Alex, it hurt her so much to kill the woman she loved, she knew she took Astra’s pain away. If it was enough for Astra, it was enough for her.

She continued to hum the song until she finally drifted of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr karazor-ei.tumblr.com


End file.
